Trains with distributed power systems can be operated in different modes. One mode is where all locomotives in the train operate at the same notch command. For example, if a lead locomotive is commanding motoring at notch 8 (“N8”), all units in the train will be commanded to generate motoring at N8 power. Another mode of operation is “independent” control. In this mode, locomotives or sets of locomotives distributed throughout the train can be operated at different motoring or braking powers. For example, as a train crests a mountaintop, the lead locomotives (on the down slope of mountain) may be placed in braking, while the locomotives in the middle or at the end of the train (on the up slope of mountain) may be in motoring. This is done to minimize tensile forces on the mechanical couplers that connect the railcars and locomotives.
When operating in distributed power, an operator, usually located in the lead locomotive, can control operating functions of remote locomotives in the remote consists via a control system, such as a distributed power control element. Thus, when operating in distributed power, the operator can command each locomotive consist to operate at a different notch power level (or one consist could be in motoring and other could be in braking), or each individual locomotive in the locomotive consist operates at the same notch power.
Currently, a train having locomotives that may operate in distributed power are set up manually, usually at a rail yard. Operators must physically enter each locomotive to enter data into the distributed power system aboard the locomotive to enable “linking” of the locomotives so that distributed power operations may commence. For example, suppose locomotives are included in a train where the locomotives may be facing different directions, meaning that some may be facing forward whereas others may be facing backward. The operator must physically enter each locomotive and select the direction the locomotive should motor. The operator must also initiate and attempt to complete the linking process prior to any unforeseen problems with equipment or systems in the train being detected. Train operators and owners may realize a financial savings and reduction in manpower from remotely setting up, linking, and testing distributed power operations of a train.
Additionally, if the lead locomotive experiences one or more faults (e.g., in communication with the other locomotives that are linked with the lead locomotive in a distributed power arrangement), the lead locomotive may need to be decoupled from the train and replaced with another lead locomotive. In order to do this, the replacement lead locomotive is coupled to the train and an operator may need to manually enter each remote locomotive along the length of the train to manually input the change in lead locomotive into control systems of the remote locomotives so that these control systems know to receive commands from the replacement lead locomotive, and not the previous lead locomotive that has been removed. For relatively long trains and/or trains having several remote locomotives, this process can consume a significant amount of time.